Heir of the Founders Redux
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: pretty much just a remake of my first story but hopefully better
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so first off the pairing WILL be Naruto/Ryuuzetsu/Kari/Rio! NO EXCEPTIONS! **

**Those last two girls are from Yugioh… if you couldn't tell. So that's 2 characters from Narutoverse and 2 from Yugiohverse. Once again no exceptions and this pairing is final… well I MIGHT add Fleur, once again I MIGHT add her. No guarantee **

**And yeah for those of you who couldn't tell this IS the long awaited remake of my other story that I have… put off for the longest time.**

**Ah yes, before I forget this chapter WILL go by fast as it needs to be done for the story to progress as Naruto is starting school four years before Harry does.**

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves, at least as normal as it can get with a five year old boy running for his life with an angry mob after him. A mob filled with civilians and Ninja of all ranks.

He ran and ran, as he tried to reach his safe haven where his best and only friends waited for him.

Now we find the young five year old boy whose name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze on the ground after he tripped over a stone. He feared for his life, but was determined to live and to protect what was precious to him. It was that fear and determination that allowed him to access a power that was dormant within himself, a power passed down through his family. A power that his family had and what he is destined to be… a Wizard!

The ground started to shake, things started to levitate, and the buildings in the immediate area crumbled. A tall tell sign that he will be powerful. All of a sudden a black chain made of black fire erupted from the ground impaling members of the mob and making them scream as the burned to death with no escape. More chains popped up killing more people.

"Everybody run away or we will all be killed by the beast!" yelled one ninja before he was impaled from the back of his head and the chain came out through his eyes.

Soon after that Naruto quickly got t his feet and ran to the place he was to meet up with his friends… the only friends he had as well as the people he could count on the most.

Naruto rushed through the door and was quickly brought into a hug buy his two-tone blue haired female friend Rio.

"Naruto, what was all that ruckus?" she asked.

Naruto trembled a little bit and replied "I, I don't know. I wished and prayed that I could live through the beating that was about to happen when suddenly chains started shooting out of the ground and started killing the people in the mob."

When he said that Rio and the other two girls brought him into a tight embrace as they calmed him down the best they could.

When he calmed down to a reasonable level One of the girls spoke up "We should go to the Hokage about this and try to get him to see that Naruto is innocent. Kari, Rio, Naruto, don't you agree?"

The three nodded "Yea, That's most likely the best course of action. Ryuuzetsu" Kari agreed.

Three hours later

Now we find young Naruto in the Hokage's office sitting in a chair in front of the desk that the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is sitting at. "Now, tell me Naruto… What happened?" Hiruzen asked in his Hokage voice with an undertone of understanding the situation and care for the young boy.

Naruto retold the events in the order that they happened. Hiruzen just sat there and listened while coming to terms that he now knew that it was wise to tell the boy about his parents.

"Naruto, I really didn't want this to happen until you were older, but because of this event, it is in your best interest that you learn about your parents, your lineage, and how to control your powers… same to you three. Naruto, you are the son of two very powerful wizards who also followed the path of the Ninja. Their names were Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. That is what they were known as here in their ninja lives, but in the magical world they were known as Minato Namikaze, the Hurricane Wizard, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Hellfire Chain Witch! Your parents were two of the most powerful magic users to ever grace the magical world. You mother was a descendent of Godric Griffindoor and Rowena Ravenclaw. You father Minato was related to Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.

Rio, Ryuuzetsu, Kari, your parents, while not very famous, were powerful Wizards and Witches in their own right.

Minato and Kushina were told long ago that if the two of them were to have a child together, the child would be destined for great things. That child is you Naruto. Now before your parents died fighting the Kyuubi, well actually they died sealing it into you which the beast didn't like so it committed suicide by turning you into a Hanyou or Half Demon. Anyway before you father died he finished making you a wand that only you would even be able to use let alone touch. I have kept in it safe keeping as anybody who tried to touch it got their soul ripped out of them and absorbed into the wand thus making it stronger. Apparently from what your father told me, the want was very troublesome to make and he had to put the perfect combination in place or the wand would kill the user and would not accept anybody and thus destroying the wand.

The wand is apparently made of a perfect combination of Blackthorn wood. He also told me that a wand usually has only one core or two on occasion, but he made this wand special as it has quite a few cores thus making it I quote "A wand more powerful than the Elder Wand A.K.A Deathstick!" The cores are a demontor bone, chimera scale, basilisk fang, and both Minato's and Kushina's blood. Your father also left you his personal Quittage broomstick named 'Wind Strom'. From your mother, she left you all her books on spells, charms, jutsu ECT…" Hiruzen lectured while walking back and forth behind his desk and handing Naruto his parents stuff, and the keys to his parent's home.

"Now for you three before your parents' passed away they left me all their things as well to be given to you so that you may be come great witches." Hiruzen finished.

Six years later

Naruto sat at his kitchen table eating breakfast an enjoying the morning as he just finished training. Though time it took a physical toll on his body, mainly his face and chest because he now has scars there, instead of his usually sapphire blue left eye to match his right, he instead has a permanently activated Sharingan eye implanted as he lost his regular eye in the during a training accident What's worse is that he is only eleven years old.

Naruto stood up to his full height of five feet and three inches tall and walked out onto the porch where his girlfriends' usually are. He stopped when he looked at the empty seats as he remembers that they decided to go into town for some shopping.

He sat down in one of the chairs and sipped his coffee as a phoenix cam flying towards him and perched in the railing and squawked at him and pointed it's beak at the letter in it's claws. Naruto took the letter and opened it to see what it was.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock)**_

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze, Miss Rio, Miss Kari, and Miss Ryuzetsu,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you four have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**Course Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **__by Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic **__by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory **__by Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration **__by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **__by Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__by Newt Scamander_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **__by Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an animal of their choosing._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR'S ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruto folded the letter back up and noticed another letter that came with the first one.

_Dear Naruto_

_I understand that you might be a bit peeved that you can not bring your broomstick that your father left you, but for you I will allow it as I have recommended you to every Quittage captain as we do not know which house you will be placed in but if your anything like your father and mother then you will be a great asset to your team._

_Also the Pheonix was your fathers I have just been keeping him company while you grew up. Now he is yours so take good care of him._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruto looked over his shoulder and noticed the Hokage behind him, who put a hand on his shoulder "I have already put yours and your girlsfriends retirement papers though circulation. You four are going to go to that school and learn more about your lineage and become great just like your parents! I have been told too tell you to be in wave country in three days as your ride will be there to take you to Hogwarts. Make sure to pack your stuff into a suitcase and of course pack up your house in a storage scroll as I know that you won't return here once certain things come to light.

Three days later in wave country

Rubeus Hagrid flew across the ocean on his motorcycle with an extra large sidecar. When he saw land he landed in what is known as wave country. The half giant of a man looked around the port for a blond haired kid, white haired kid, two-tone red haired kid, and a two-tone blue haired kid. he saw them suddenly appear in front of him with a broom in his hand with the other hand holding a letter to the half-giant. Said giant read the letter and smiled "Ah ok, I understand why you have the broom now. Now it's a great thing I brought my larger side car, since I know now that I wouldn't have been able to bring all of you at once if I had used my other one." Rubeus explained to the children.

"No Problem at all Hagrid!" Naruto said cheerily

Sometime later

Naruto and the girls were walking too the train station where they would meet the train at station 9 and ¾.

When they got onto the train they were greeted by some friendly new students and over all had a rather pleasant train ride.

When everybody got off of the train they filed into boats and made their way to the large castle where they were then sorted into their houses

"Rio" she walked up and sat on the chair "Hmm, I see… "GRIFFINDOR!" cheers erupted from the table.

"Kari!" she walked up and sat on the chair "Hmm, I see… "GRIFFINDOR!" cheers erupted from the table.

"Ryuuzetsu" she walked up and sat on the chair "Hmm, I see… "GRIFFINDOR!" cheers erupted from the table.

'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" all talking and cheering died down for the boy who would be greater than Harry Potter. "AH SO MINATO AND KUSHINA GOT MARRIED AND HAD YOU. THE HEIR TO THE FOUR FOUNDERS YOU AS A DIRECT DESCENDENT OF GODRIC GRIFFINDOR, ROWENA RAVENCLAW, HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, AND SALAZAR SLYTHERIN" almost everybody in the room went wide eyed at that fact. "YOU HAVE FOUGHT IN A WAR TO PRTECT YOUR HOME, YOU HAVE SEEN DEATH AS YOU HAVE KILLED IN THE PAST BUT ONLY TO PROTECT WHAT IS PRECOUS TO YOU. LOYAL TOY OUR FRIENDS AND DEADLY FIERICE TO THOSE WHO THREATEN YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES. YOU HAVE SEEN THE DEATH OF YOU LAST GIRLFRIEND, WATCHED AS YOU WERE FORCED TO SEE THE LIFE FADE FROM HER EYES. AND HER LAST GIFT TO YOU WAS ONE OF HER EYES AS YOU HAD LOST YOURS THREE MONTHS PRIOR. ALL OF YOUR QUALITIES ARE A MIX OF YOUR ANCESTORS BUT THE ONE HOUSE THAT SUITS YOU BEST IS GRYFFINDOR!" cheers rang though out the whole school and that was just carrying from the mess hall

**Alright that's the first chapter and now I'm going to go to bed, so I'll catch you later!**


	2. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
